My Valentine
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Lex Luthor decides to do something special for his boys on Valentine's day.   Slash- Lex/Roy/Kaldur


AN: an Early V-Day story. With Lex/Roy/Kaldur. SmartRedFish? Lerokal? Hm... Well give his some thought.

One-Shot somewhat fluff.

* * *

><p>There are some things that Lex Luthor can do without any problems. Take over a small business that's been in an elderly woman's family for five generation? <em>Easy<em>. Steal plans from another company? Don't make him _laugh._ Plotting and inventing new ways to undermine and potentially kill Superman? Does it in his _sleep_.

So why, with all this prowess, does he have a hard time figuring out what the two boys in his life would like for... _Valentine's Day_. As if he would ever stoop to such things, but apparently it's expected.

Glowering a little at a dozen brouchers and several ads and things, Lex finally just swept them off his desk into the garbage can and ponders this for a while longer.

This should _not_ be as hard as it is.

The day before and he still has no idea what to do. In fact, he wonders if they would even remember it at all. He purses his lips, visibly annoyed as one of his underlings yammered on about some ray or another- _what has he told them a thousand times? Superman and ray guns do not work well unless it contains ray spectrum similar to a red sun!_- when the idea hit him.

Of course, it was so simple even _Superman_ could get it- which could be the equivalent to a monkey figuring out how a wrench works.

Smiling as he nods something or another to the underling-was he asking for more funding? Whatever. - he slips the cellphone out of his inner pocket and made several rushed ordered calls.

Everything was just right and perfect. The boys would be around shortly and Lex felt infinitely smug about what he had gotten them. It took a minute to discern such things as quality and tastes but he assures himself that they would be pleased by it.

Fixing his tie once more he pauses and wonders why he's even making such an effort. After all it wasn't like..

Well, it _wasn't_.

So, in that of a man with incredible intellect like himself- he utterly denies the blatantly obvious fact that he geniunely cares (he refuses to acknowledge the..word 'love'.It is simply not possible.) about them and worries about their happiness.

No, no. This is _simply_ another means in keeping them happy enough to never betray him.

He glances at his watch wondering what's keeping them when he hears a monsterous crash and the exceedingly annoying sounds of things being destoryed.

Wonderful.

"Of all the times- don't they have better things to do?" He grumbles. Swears, if it's Superman, he'll shove that Kryptonite so far down his throat if he ruined this!

* * *

><p>"You look like shit, Lex." Red Arrow said as he and his partner entered the rather damaged building. "Looks like you had company."<p>

"More like unvinited guests." A rather tired, beat up looking Lex Luthor turns from them shifting through the wreckage. "Some idiot believes I've captured you both."

Aqualad shares a look of vague amusement with Red Arrow before it shifts into something more sympathetic, "That would be understandable- seeing as we have been keeping this relationship of ours a secret. _Per request_."

"From the looks of things, you were expecting something a bit more..quiet." Red Arrow stoops down and picks up the unbroken wine bottle. "From your good stock."

"Yes, well.." Lex isn't going to admit it was a special dinner. "I thought it would be a nice evening to be at home."

"Is that so?" Red Arrow throws an arm around Lex's shoulders, with Aqualad moving up on the other side of Lex tilting his head back slightly. "What do you think Kal?"

"I believe Lex was trying to surprise us with a gesture of affection." Kaldur replies utterly calm. "After all, today is that particular holiday, is it not?"

"I have no idea what either of you are insinuating." But Lex can't help the slight upwards turn on the corner of his lips at that.

Taking off his mask, Roy only glances at Kaldur how seems to only raise a brow in answer- something Lex still finds strangely attractive. - because they kissed him.

"Now, that we've sucessfully made that better. " Roy said, "Let's drink this and see if we can salvage the rest of this day."

"Agreed."

Lex Luthor, from that day forth, enjoyed that accursed day-_Valentine's Day_- a lot more than before.


End file.
